


Loop

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Does Not Stay Dead, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan catches himself in a time loop
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Kudos: 47





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> Also, the italics is the fractured timeline and the regular is the normal timeline that is constant.

_ It’s a phone that lets you call anyone from the past. _

_ Anyone? _

_ Yes, but you only get one call. _

_ Can I call myself? _

_ Why? _

_ I have a message I guess. _

_ … _

Logan was laying on his bed when his phone started buzzing, the vibration sounding loud on his desk. He sat up and fumbled for the device, almost not answering it when he saw the unknown number.

But he did.

“Salutations.”

“Logan, it’s Logan.” The voice on the other end said as a response.

“What?” Logan pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number again. “How do you know my name.”

“You’re a junior in high school, you have the same password for all your emails and you told Virgil that you liked pizza when that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m you from about five years in the future.” The voice sounded tired and Logan paused. On one hand, this was probably a massive hoax…

But there was a small chance that it wasn’t.

“Okay, you have thirty seconds to tell me whatever you called to say… Me.”

…

_ I’ll listen. _

_ Satisfactory. I only have one message. On April fourth this year, walk with Virgil to school. _

_ But we both usually bike. _

_ I know, but please do this for me… _

_ Okay I guess. It’s a dumb thing to ask but I will. _

…

April fourth.

Nothing happened. Logan walked with Virgil to school and they got a ride home from Roman.

…

_ April fourth. _

_ Logan stared at the mangled bike. On all of the days in the year to have a fight with his best friend, why did he have to die? _

_ Come on Logan… _

_ … _

Logan often thinks back to the phone call that he had with himself. And when a shopkeeper in an antiques place offers to let him give out a single phone call to any point in time, he accepts it, dialing his old phone number from junior year.

“Salutations.” a confused younger Logan responds.

“Logan, it’s Logan.”

…

There’s something about a death that will push people to find the impossible. There’s something about Virgil that makes Logan wonder how he could have ever thought losing him. But on nights when his dreams are strange, he remembers another life, one without his love. He doesn’t dwell on them though, after all they are nothing more than faded memories.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
